Her Knight in Mutli-Coloured Boardies
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Bec/Edge. As he saved her from the monster that was essentially out to break her down, she saw a whole other side of her friend. And as he removed the monster that he knew would break his friend, he saw a while new side to the brunette.


**Upon rewatching a Rollercoaster video chat on YouTube with some of the BWH cast, it was brought to my attention once again that Kate Bell is deathly afraid of birds. So, I let my mind wander and this was born. Read and review, please! I'd love to hear some feedback.**

* * *

Bec Sanderson prided herself on being the house rebel. She was the one whose comments could leave a sharp sting, and she had the protectiveness of a mother bear. Make no mistake, no one messed with Bec Sanderson.

So they had to forgive her when she let herself go just a little, in a moment in the house that they would probably never forget.

She was in the kitchen, innocently preparing dinner for the rowdy Solar Blue class of 2005, Dean Edgely quietly chopping mushrooms beside her. Reaching into the cupboard for the jar of crushed garlic, her fingers gripped the jar and she made the mistake of letting her eyes wander to the calendar that rested beside the pantry.

And sitting beside the calendar was probably the biggest spider that had ever existed.

Bec's ear-piercing scream is close to cracking all the windows within a kilometre radius and the inhumanly large distance she jumped back was impressive, too. She curled into herself, pressing her palms to her eyes, faster than Edge can even turn around.

So it wasn't her finest moment. She was the first to admit it.

"What the-" Simmo barrelled out of the office to see Bec in the corner of the kitchen, her face buried in her hands, hot tears leaking onto her palms. Her shrill scream had reverberated around the house a good dozen times, and Edge was at her side, prying her hands away from her face.

Resisting, Bec only buried her head further into her hands, because she was not about to let the boy who was her rival see her cry. She also hoped that if he wasn't so preoccupied trying to calm her down he'd see the monster staring at them across the room, and would actually get rid of it before she passed out.

And when she glanced up, she almost fainted.

Because it wasn't there anymore.

Her yelp is muffled by the two pairs of hands on her face- hers and Edge's- and she shudders, desperately trying to tear her eyes away. She couldn't see it on the walls or the bench or the floor, and then it hit her.

"ITS ON ME!"

"What?" Edge said, completely bewildered, as she fought him. Hitting and kicking, she continued to shriek.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"Whoa! Bec!" Edge grabbed her wrists with one arm, trying to hold her still with the other. "There's nothing on you! Calm down, its fine, you're fine!"

"I can feel it!" she insisted.

"There's nothing on you!" he almost snapped.

And all of a sudden her face is pressed against his chest and his arms were around her and she felt her muscles relax slightly into the boy. Her hands twitched slightly, but she accepted the comfort the boy was offering- the first form of anything she had seen in their two months in the Solar Blue house together- letting him stroke her hair and soothe her nerves.

"You okay?" Simmo said from the doorway of the kitchen. He wasn't sure what he had just witnessed (his ears were ringing, that was all he knew).

"Yeah", Bec said shakily, pulling herself away from Edge just to offer him a wavering smile.

"Alright, now Bec, tell me what happened", Edge said gently- gentler then he had been in his entire two months in Sydney. There was something about the way the brunette curled into him that made him smile, despite the stress than radiated off her.

"Spider- there was a spider". Bec's voice was shaky and she felt juvenile for admitting it, but she needed someone to sort out the monster.

Edge nodded seriously, standing up to look around. "I'll take care of it". He nodded.

With a calm that Bec didn't think was possible after seeing a spider that size, Edge leisurely walked over to the pantry and Bec stood up a little straighter, ready to bolt right down to the ocean if she so much as saw it. Edge worked methodically, rearranging house mother Jilly's pantry order, in order to find the spider that had his friend so spooked.

And upon laying his eyes on the spider, he grabbed a glass (Bec whimpered, ready to run) and a sheet of paper, capturing it under the glass to take it outside. Bec stared at him with wary eyes, knowing that if he was anything like her brothers Joe or Ben (or even Heath Carroll, because the boy had a sick sense of humour and was always looking for new ways to stir trouble in the Solar Blue boarding house), he would pretend to throw it in her face or something equally a sick.

But he didn't, he carried it outside and Bec didn't even want to know what he did with it. As long as she never saw the monster again, she was happy.

"Thanks Edge", she said quietly as the boy washed his hands, resuming the use of the knife again.

"Don't mention it", he said gruffly. "And don't worry; I won't say anything about it to the others".

(How they didn't hear Bec's scream from the beach was unknown to both of them.)

Moments later, when they had resumed the preparing of dinner and Bec was opening the jar of garlic that had caused the problem in the first place, she found herself glancing at her friend, seeing a completely different side of him then she had seen in the two months they had been sharing the boarding house. Essentially, he was her knight in shining armour (or knight in multi-coloured boardies)- not that she'd ever admit it to him. His head was big enough already.

"Thanks, Edge", she repeated, and he just grinned at her.


End file.
